Whats Mine Cant Be Yours
by rogueon
Summary: When mystical spirits take possession to reclaim what they have lost in the bodies of those who shouldn't be together to start a new revolution. Destroy this world and over the bed of the dead create a new one, uniting powerful bloodlines to create one hybrid form. Can friends and family tell the difference between who is true and who is not? Summary rewritten. It sucks I know.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hello all, I am not new to fanfiction writing, unfortunately, but I am new to anime FF. Please ignore my previous work as they lack class and need to be refined. I intended to fix those soon! I had this idea in my head for a long long time and wanted to take a crack at it. I own noting of Naruto, he owns my heart! the summary sucks...

LOL anyway please have a read and let me know what you think.

This is an Romantic/Adventure/Mystery story. I have noticed some have asked if it is NaruHina or SasuHina. Guess you'll just have to read and find out. though let me just clearly tell you, the elements are present.

so enjoy!

A low whistle could be heard of the kettle as it reached its peek boiling. Hinata instantly lowers the heat on the stove proceeding to remove the kettle carrying it and placing it in the middle of the dinning table after pouring the hot liquid contents into her son's tea cup.

"Here you go," Hinata says taking her usual seat next to him, rubbing his back.

"Thanks Mom," he replied sniffling.

"Its got medicinal herbs, you should be feeling better in no time. You sure you still want to go out? Maybe another day of rest…" She suggested concern apparent in her voice.

He lightly waves his hand in dismissal of the thought as he sips his tea. "I am ok Mom" He says, she pouts slightly not fully convinced "besides cant let a little thing like a flue to keep me from duty. What kind of Shinobi would I be if I let a little flue take me out? I would be a disgrace as the son of the Seventh Hokage" He says smiling at reassuring her.

"You are a disgrace as the son of the Seventh" A figure spoke from behind the sliding door of the kitchen. "Mom you baby him too much, I would suggest leave him out on the streets for a few days might do him some good and toughen him up." She appears as she casually leans against the doorframe arms crossed over her chest smirking at boy.

"Hikari, that's no way to speak of your little brother." Hinata immediately says disappointed in her daughters word. "Hikaru don't mind her. Rest if you must, listen to what your body needs"

"I am fine Mom, really." He says sipping the final contents of his tea, placing it down and rising. "And I don't mind what Hikari-neesan says." He looks at her slightly eyeing her, "She's just mad that she won't be spending any more quality time with alone with Sora making kissy faces" He says ending at making kissing faces at Hikari.

Hikari turns a light shade of red, embarrassed and infuriated at Hikarus comment throws her sandal at him, which he easily catches "That's not true!" She quickly informs, though Hikaru still continues with his absurd display of mockery.

Placing a finger at the edge of his lip twirling the end of his hair with the other. "Oh Sora-kun…. I… I… Ive always been watchi-" cut off by another throw of the other pair of sandal from Hikari.

"I am going to kill you!" she yells charging at him.

"Ha!" he dodges her and continues to do so as she keep trying to get at him "That is if you can catch me"

Hinata shakes her head at the display of it all.

"Hikaru when I am through with you there will be one less twin in this house!"

"Oh I am sure you'd very much like that. Then maybe Sora will notice you and-"

"Enough! Both of you sit down right now!" Hinata shouts at her twins, literally getting in the middle of them with her chakra heightened incase she had to physically hold them down from killing each other. Both teens took note of her spike in chakra and boiling anger in her eyes halted immediately.

"…." Fear evident on both the twins as they looked at each other and gulp as their mom gives them a good stare down.

Both rescinded to take seats beside each other head sunk low, Hinata moves to sit opposite the two. Still giving them the angry mom look.

"Look at me." She says with certain sternness in her voice. As they both look up, her heart softens; the sadness and fear in their clear blue eyes just melted her heart. She takes a deep sigh reducing her own emotions "Listen you both can't keep acting like this. Saying mean thing and reacting to them," Both kids avert their eyes looking at the floor before Hikaru looks up.

"But she started it!"

"It was a Joke, you were the one who-who starting doing stupid things"

"See! See mom what I have to de-" Hinata eyes both her kids though not as harsh to stop the bickering,

"Listen, you guys are on the same team, regardless it is important that you both understand each others heart. Take care of each other, and know you can trust the other. How do you think I feel or your father feels when both of you cant get along at home are out there doing missions important missions some even life threatening missions and cant depend on each other?" Hearing the gravity of her concern. Both look at their mom with heavy guilt, both reach out to grab her small delicate hand.

"Mom, I am sorry I- we didn't mean to make you feel…" Hikari tries to comfort her mom.

"Hey mom, yes Hikari and I sometimes fight. But don't you ever think something like that. OK" Hikaru adds on.

"You never have to worry about something petty like that. Because no matter how many times we do argue" Hikari looks at her brother gives him a soft smile before returning to face her mom.

"We are Shinobi," Both say in union, as the meaning and impact of it reaches Hinata she smiles at them both, slight tears welling up in her soft pearl eyes.

"It ok mom, please don't worry yourself over such small things. We would never abandon our comrades."Hikaru says this looking at Hikari,

"Or let them die" Hikari follows and slowly rising "If I am my dads daughter

"And if I am my moms son" Hikaru got up confident.

"I never go back on my words. That is my Ninja Way" They both say in union again. At this Hinata officially lets go and starts crying. Both her kids come around to hug her soothing her.

"You kids have done it this time. Making me cry in the morning." She chuckles softly. "Now hurry along you don't want to keep your sensei waiting." She slowly lets go rising from her chair to go back into the kitchen carrying out both of their bento box. "Here" The both accept joyfully as they loved there mothers cooking. "Also I put in a little extra tempura in there."

"Thanks MOM!" Booth look at her with gleaming blue eyes of glee.

"Oh before you, please check if Boruto and Himawari are up. And if not can you please wake them." Hikari and Hikaru both nod.

"Hai!"

In the Hokages office Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, were reading over the contents of a special scroll. Before a knock was heard, all three turn to look who was at the door.

"Lord Seventh, you called for me, I was jus about to head out on my mission with Hikari, Hikaru and Sora" A tall man appeared with silver hair appeared through the door.

"Yes, Reo come in. Actually about that mission, you wont be adding them." Reo looks at the trio before him slight confused, but also assured that the Seventh may have a reason. "I am giving you a new mission with a different team. Hikaris Team will take care of the other on their own."

"I understand Lord seventh, bt are you sure that they can go on their own mission?" Reo questions the Hokage in concern for his team going of on their own.

"They are Chunin now and have accomplished several mission to date which aslso includes A and B ranks. Why are you not confident in their skills to handle this on their own?" Naruto asks as he leans back in his Hokages chair. Looks at him amused.

"Ofcourse not!" Reo straightens his back. "Forgive me Lord seventh." He quickly apologizes thinking he has over stepped his area of judgment. This display causes Naruto to Chuckle.

"Its ok Reo I know you are concered for them being their sensei and all." Smiling as he sits back up straightening his back. Naruto looks at "Sasuke" indicating for him to continue. "and you, Reo will be handling a different mission. I need you to be Sasukes aid."

Sasuke walk up to Reo, giving him a look down with his good eye.

"Hn. Reo Senju huh, I hear you are a prodigy of your own clan." Reo is caught off guard not expecting by the statement.

"um… I think a prodigy is a stretch, I just do what I can Sasuke San." He replies at his earnest. "But I thank you" Sasuke looks at Reo studying him before, he looks back at Naruto.

"We will be heading out now" Sasuke says looking back at Naruto giving him a nod and Shikamaru too before heading out.

"Boruto! Get up man I have to leave and so do you!" Hikaru yells from the door. Irritated he approaches Boutros bed and yanks his bed sheets off. Expecting his ninja sense would alert him awake but no, their lay Boruto snoring asleep with drools slipping at the corner of his open mouth. "don't you have like a mission or something?" Lightly shaking him with his feet with no result. Hikaru walks of out his room; opposite Borutos room was Himawaris room.

"Good morning Onesan!" Himawari greets her eldest brother before going in for a morning hug.

"Morning Hime." Retuning the hug he pats her head.

"Now Hima hurry down mom is making breakfast"

"Hai!" Himawari smiles before letting go heading down stairs,

Hikari walks out of Himawaris room smirking. "I got my kid all woke and ready. And your kid is still laying their sleep. Not only am I a better Shinobi but also just plain better than you." Hikari smirks teasing at Hikarus inability to wake Boruto.

"He just wont wake up. I am telling you that kid can sleep through a storm.." Hikaru tries to justify. Hikari Sighs shaking her head.

"Cuz you are doing it all wrong. Watch." Hikari steps into Borutos room. Weaving hand signs she then placing a plam at the edge of Borutos bed. Water suddenly appears and in a small wave splashes on to Borutos face. Jerking him away he sits up coughing dazed and confused.

"Ahhh!" He looks around confused at what just happened till it sinks in. "Really NeeSan why would you do that!"

"It wasn't me it was..." Hikaru tries to defend, till he looks to his side to find Hikari had gone. He sighs deeply "It doesn't matter. Just get up Mom has made breakfast and you are late. Don't you and you team have a new mission assignment to receive today from the Seventh." Hikaru says.

"Hump." Boruto gets up, subconsciously scratches his but. "That stupid old man, he can wait a little if I am late. Geez" Boruto irritated walks up to the bathroom.

"When are you gonna loose the attitude. Dad is only doing his job why cant you respect that?" Hikarus voice follows Borutos just before heading out of the room.

"Respect what huh? The Hokage, thats just a stupid job, for stupid people just to they looks less stupid. I can never respect a man like that who is so stupid he cant even home." Boruto replied just as he entered the bathroom and shut the door with a slight force.

Hikaru reached out his hand before the door shut. Concerned for his little brother and his growing unpleasant attitude.

"Hikaru Hurry up we are gonna be late! Sora is here we have to meet up Sensei!" He heard Hikari yell from down stairs.

"Boruto is getting a bit more moody these days. I know dad hasn't been home so much since he became the Hokage but.." Hikaru tells Hikari as they walk towards the main gate of the village.

"Hes a acting like a brat he will get over it." Hikari says walking between Sora and Hikaru.

"Maybe if you try talking to him?" Sora suggested.

"Yeah maybe…It gets hard on mom you know." Hikaru looks down slight with slight sadness and concern in his eye.

"Look he is just in that whole awkward phase. I am sure it will blow over." Hikari suggest, as she feels his concern. "And can you stop vibing mellow emotions. I feel it too you know!" she tells him shaking her head annoyed by his over sensitive indulgent. "Oh look its sensei" Hikari alerts the boys before waving at him. "Sensei!" She calls out to get his attention.

Just when he turned around to look at them they noticed another tall dark figure next him. "Uncle Sasuke?" Hikari and Hikaru both question his presence.

A/N

Just a few things to add, that I didn't get a change to while writing it and I didn't want to go back rearranging them into the story.

Age,

Hikaru and Hikari -15 - Twins - both blue eyes and dark violet/black hair

Boruto - 12

Himawari - 10

Naruto - 34

Hinata - 33

Reo - 22 - Black eyes and hair.

So here was the first chapter again let me know what y'all think. I hope to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

So I just had to get it out of my system, I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested. I am a little lazy when it comes to corrections or rereading. Though for good caution and better story I shouldn't be, but like many I am a flawed human. Some may find the twins a little odd, I added them because for a better character understanding of the Uzamaki family, They knew Naruto as a dad longer than Boruto, and were slightly older when he became Hokage to be better adjusted to the idea, so therefore are more understanding and supportive, also because they got to spend more time with him as Naruto the father before Hokage.

So basically if lost in my rambling translation simply put. The twins spent better of their years with Naruto and adjusted well as they were older and more mature.

Boruto everything happened so quick for him that he didnt quite adjust, and is resentful more.

Himawari this is her normal so is not as resentful if any at all as Boruto.

Also let me just be clear this is an Uzamaki story more so Hinata centric story, with multiple pairings.

Rivalry, jealousy, abandonment, love, drama and hurt.

"Thank you for helping me putting the dishes away" Hinata smiles at her youngest two. "Now here" She hands them their bento box "don't forget anything, ok." She adds on as they head to put on their shoes.

"Mom, I am staying over at Momo-chans tonight. Its alright right?" Himawari ask receiving her bento.

"Of course it is. Just be good and don't bother them too much" She lightly pats her head which results in Himawari to smile wide.

"Hai"

"Boruto" She looks at her son.

"I know I know don't be a trouble." Hinata chuckles, moving towards him to lovingly crease his cheeks.

"And" She pauses searching his eyes for something she didn't know what but felt as thoufg something was missing. The child? "Have fun." She adds before kissing the top of his head, following to do the same for Himawari.

Soon both left, leaving Hinata in the big house alone. She took a deep sign claps both hands, in ready determination. To her usual chores of the day, first being cleaning.

Once she was done with the dishes in the sink and tidying up the kitchen, she opened her refrigerator too look, what did she have to cook for dinner tonight.

Since it may as well be just her Boruto and Naruto. Thinking about it some more… if Boruto got an over night mission then it would be just her and Naruto, thinking about it some more again it will be just her… tonight.

Taking a deep sign, she closed the fridge. Thinking she may just go and visit Naruto bring him lunch if he hasn't had any. Right after she is done with cleaning, the house and watering the plants in their garden.

A little after in the afternoon, Hinata has arrived at the Hokages building. With a large enough lunchbox for two, looking up at the building already anticipating what's about to go down, the possibility that Naruto in a meeting or not in at all, she still walks in. Greeted by many that passed by her, or tried to make small talk.

"Hinata-san," Halted just as she was about to raise her hand to knock on the Hokages door as it opened before her revealing Shikamaru about to exit with Naruto behind him. "What brings you here."

He looked down at what she held in her hand.

"Shikamaru San" Hinata taken aback takes a step back at his sudden appearance, guess she was too absorbed in her own thoughts to notice them or hear them from the other side of the door.

"Hinata, Shikamaru and I were just about to go into a meeting that just came up." Naruto says, noting her slight dullness. "Everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"Oh yes everything is all right, I-just-nevermind" She gives them an earnest smile.

Shikamaru interjects before either one of them can say something.

"Actually Naruto, I the meeting isn't for another hour. So, I am just going to go prep the meeting and the conference room. No need for you to come along anyway for such a tedious thing." He tells Naruto.

Naruto well aware of the actual time for the meeting knew that Shikamaru was pushing back their actual schedule for him so he and Hinata can have lunch together since he has been so busy that he has been home with his family in some time now.

"Ja-Na Hinata San," he says his goodbye to Hinata just before exchanging looks with Naruto, of understanding and gratitude. Naruto turns too look at Hinata with warmth and undeniable love apparent in his eyes, as she too mirrored his affection.

"JaNa Shikamaru San." Hinata gives a courteous bow to Shikamaru as he starts to now walk away leaving the two by the door.

"So," Naruto smirks stepping aside letting her into his office.

"So" She enters his office, walking towards his desk placing the lunch box on his desk. Naruto closes the door and casually approaches Hinata "I brought lunch"

"I can see that." He says, slowly with one hand shifting her hair to the side so all would fall on one side exposing her long slender neck, simultaneously pulled her sleeve as it exposed her shoulder. Nesting his head at the crook of her neck he breathed in her sent.

"N-Naruto kun-" She said as her breath hitched slightly at the contact.

"Smells good." He lets out a low growl; he can already feel her body start to heat. As the blush reached her neck, he tenderly licks her neck. She releases a light moan and couldn't help but smile. "Taste even better" he smirks.

"Not now you have a meeting." She says pulling away from him, but he had already wrapped his free had around her waist pulling her in closer. "Naruto we cant this is the Hokages office. Its-" Naruto cut her off as he had her crane her neck with light traces of his finger over her exposed neck and shoulder.

"We have done it before what's another few more time." He playfully answers, "Now back to my lunch." He says before he starts sucking at her neck, both let out a light moan. Hinata gasp following another moan as she tries harder to breath while Naruto bites at her now bruised neck, moving to repeat the same along her shoulder. Garnering such a reaction, Naruto smirks joyous of enlisting such a reaction from his wife, "15 years later and you still react as if it's our first." Hinata slightly coils forwards as her core was beginning to heat up, getting needy her body tingling.

"First time in aw-hile." She answers one hand covering his hand that was still wrapped around her waist while the other found its way in Narutos hair as she curled her figures in them. She turns her head too look at him. She notices how his expression changed over and over from predatory hunger to sadness to determination. She encourages him by placing a soft kiss upon his lips; looks into his eyes again before placing a more deep passionate kiss upon his. Deep moans are exchanged, as the kiss becomes a battle of tongues, fighting for dominance. Naruto in his position presses his back more harshly into Hinata as she is now pinned between him and his desk.

"Mmmhmm" Hinata moans into the kiss, as Narutos hand travels under her dress hiking it all the way to her perfectly rounded breast as his large hand try to cup her even larger breast. He soon pets her hardened nipple, lightly teasing it while the other is already in her panties rubbing he hot wet bud.

He continues to play with the two, as he continues to tease and play pressing his now so evident hard bulge to her backside. Hinata places both palms over his desk trying to steady her as his rhythms became more aggressive and desperate. Naruto leans over her now kissing her bare shoulder as he now again bites lightly sucking as well.

Naruto surprises Hinata inserting two figures into her, which lets out a louder moan from her causes him to growl at her reaction. She covers her mouth to stop her self from allowing any more sounds of pleasure escaping her lips. Just few pumps of his figures and she almost screamed when Naruto inserted a third.

"I want you to cum for me." Naruto whispers into her ear as he continues his merciless strokes in and out. Pumping his figures while also pulling her closer to him, as he now starts to grind against her perfect round bum.

Letting go off her breast Naruto pulls her dress up from the back to reveal her beautiful backside as his eyes devours her sight. Naruto looks up to see their reflection in the glass before him. Hinata almost bent over his desk as he works pumping his figures as her tight walls as it tightens and this time he curls his figure in her. Hianata jerks her head back as the pleasure was madding reaching her orgasm. Naruto loved the display of Hinata knowing it was him and how beautiful she looked, the sight of her at her erotic high was enough to make him cum but he cant have that no not yet.

Hinatas body concaved as she came down the high, breathing was hard but she had to catch her breath leaning and relaxing over his desk, drifting in the silence of her breathing until she felt him slowly pull his drenched figures out of her. "mmm" She moans a satisfied smile reaching her lips, she gets back up and turns to look at her beloved husband.

Naruto in an instant pulled Hinatas dress over her head and aimlessly throwing it to the side, following to quickly undoing the claps of her bra and pulling down her panties. He then pushed her over his desk bare.

Hinata Laid wide eyes, It was too late before Hinata had realized what was happening, since she hadn't fully recovered from her first orgasm. Placing both hands at the ins of her thighs, pushing them open.

"Time for the second course." Naruto says with a devilish smile as he looks as his flushed wife.

"Naruto let me-" She rises a little reaching out for him just as she almost touched his large bulge. Naruto grunts, even clothed he was sensitive to her touch. Grabbing her hand instantly before she could do anything else to him, as he feared her current display and the display alone could have him just tear through his pants. But no, he would not allow it not until he was done with her, show her how much how much he wanted her.

"No, let me." Before Hinata would say anything or react Naruto kneeled and was already buried between her legs.

"AHhAH!" Hinata quickly covered her mouth as naruto began to driver her crazy, arcing her back biting into her arm. Naruto pulled her legs open as she tried to close them up, her sensitive core tingled and trembled. Pulling her closer he placed both her legs over his shoulders lifting her off has he stood fully both legs over his soulders, supporting her back, as he drove his tongue into her core sucking as her pulsing bud. Hinata found support as her hands curled into Narutos locks her trembling self. Biting down on her lower lip.

"Nah-Naruto- Please… I can't- I am abou- CU-Cum" she pleads. It wasn't that Hinata didn't enjoy it, it was she was enjoy it too much that it was driving her insane. Her recovery from this would take awhile, and he had things to, and she wanted to make sure she took care of him too. And soon enough she came, crashing in waves as her voice was now lost, Naruto slowly placed her back down but she no longer could stand on her own. Her body trembling, as her wave of orgasm wasn't over, clinging to Naruto for dear life as he fully supported her naked body against his.

"Naruto I need you now." She said it quick with desperation in her whisper.

A/N

Again I do apologize for the grammar, english and just the overall of the story if it is not for you.

Please read and leave me a review

Cheers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Here is the third... I know a few of you may be wondering and all about the story and end pairing. I want to tell you but i dont want to give away the suspense...

* * *

"Uncle Sasuke!" Hikaru and Hikari greeted from afar.

"Did you know he was in Konoha" Sora whispered to Hikari who shakes her head in response. "Wow, this is the first time ive seen him. Cool."

Sasuke looked at the trio, acknowledging their presence as he concluded his discussions with Reo.

"Will you be joining us?"

"Actually no." Reo said, "Uchiha San and I have been assigned to a different mission. So that means that you three will be on your own for this one." Reo informed.

"What really?!" Sora and Hikaru both exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes, I am confident in your skills to be able to handle this one on your own" Reo said with a smile as he looked at the two over excited boys.

"What mission do you have?" Hikari asked out of general curiosity.

"We should go." Sasuke said as he turned to walk away.

"Does Sadara know you are back?" Hikari quickly asked before he could walk any further stopping Sasuke in his tracks for a moment. Taking a side glance them.

"Reo" He called for him to follow before he walked away.

"Hai." He said quickly biding the three farewells.

They watch as the two took to their leave and disappeared, leaving two very excited boys and a slight disappointed Hikari.

"I really don't like him." Hikari Said as she gripped on her backpack.

"Who Uchiha Sasuke San? Why?" Sora asked,

"Hes just… he is not good. I don't trust him. Plus he is not good to Sadara" Hikari informed.

"Hikari…" Hikaru warned.

"Is that what Sadara chan said to you?" Reo now more curious, he was aware of the many rumors and stories that were told about Sasuke Uchiha and his young adventurous days.

"You can tell, plus I heard dad talking this one time and-"

"You really need to mind your own business. It's not what you think. Don't listen to her, she just dramatic and has this wild crazy notion." Hkaru cut her off as he started walking ahead motioning to them to follow, earning her some laughter from both the boys.

"I swear I-" Hikari started but was cut again.

"You'll what?" He immediately spun around as he came face to face with Hikari. "Since you are such a concerned friend to Sadara maybe Sora and I should have a talk to." He smirked at her as she suddenly went silent. Sora tilted his head at the two questioning.

"Huh? What about me?" Sora asked.

"NOTHING!" She started laughing "Nothing nothing at look its getting late we should get started right!" Nervousness crept in and Hikari now pushed the two boys forward, holding a tighter grip on Hikaru as she looked at him warningly.

"You two are so weird." Sora commented under his breath as they continued on.

Shikamaru overseeing the details of the meeting walked back to his office, he noted that there was a parcel on his desk with no return address. Curiously enough he opened it and scanned the contents, there was a letter along with an very interesting bracelet.

Reading the document Shikamaru eyes grew wide, "I have to tell Naruto" He quickly rushed out of his office heading towards Narutos ignoring everyone else who'd either try to greet him or stop him for any reason whatsoever. He rushed urgently Knocked on his door turning the handle opening the door to allow himself in before even invited.

"Naruto!"

* * *

AN

Please R/R


End file.
